Dancing with Drabbles
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: Drabble collection for 10 Drabbles, 10 Prompts
1. Dancing

Title: Dancing

A/N: For the lola's 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge.

Astoria sat at the edge of her pond, swinging her legs and trailing bare feet in the cool water. Long brown hair waved around her shoulders in the gentle breeze, and she turned her face towards the sun, smiling.

"Daph? Are we going to the party tonight?" She asked, flicking a stone into the water.

"It's a ball, not a party." Daphne pointed out, with all the wisdom that came with being nine.  
"Oh. Are we going then?" Her sister nodded, and went back to her reading.

Astoria grinned. She loved the parties her mother held. She got to wear pretty dresses, and her mother would show them to all her friends. She got to dance with people, twirling round and round until she felt dizzy. And the food was even nicer than normal, laid out in patterns of coloured jelly and neat sandwiches. Maybe tonight she could even stay up for the whole thing.  
"Daphne! Astoria!" Her mother's voice called from the house. Astoria pulled her feet out of the lake and wiped them on the grass, before following her sister.


	2. Niceties

Title: Niceties

Draco sat in the drawing room, watching his mother sip tea with her high society lady friends. He loathed these little tea parties, but his mother insisted that he attend.

"I'm surprised that you haven't had Draco married yet. He's a highly eligible young man." One of them remarked. Insults veiled with compliments and niceties, that's how these things worked. He was calm, outwardly at least, having perfected a mask of indifference. Now it was his mother's turn in this deadly game.

As the discussion continued, he turned his attention to a younger girl – presumably someone's daughter. Draco recognised her vaguely as being from Hogwarts, a few years younger perhaps, and a Slytherin. She caught his eye, raising her eyebrows in a way which clearly conveyed 'what are you looking at'. He nearly laughed, but caught himself.

"Excuse me." He spoke suddenly, shocking the group. They had become accustomed to his silence. He left the room, half hoping the brown haired girl might follow him. She looked to be an easy catch at least, a good fling to keep him satisfied. Draco heard footsteps behind him and smirked.  
"Astoria Greengrass." She tapped him on the shoulder, offering a hand to shake. He took it, and kissed her fingers.  
"Draco Malfoy."

He was utterly shocked when she pushed him against the wall, and kissed him.


	3. Laughter

Title: Laughter

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scorpius muttered, gripping Lysander's hand. The other boy laughed and tugged him up the path. The house ahead was multicoloured, misshapen and most definitely belonged to the Scamanders. Lysander waved at his father, who was knee deep in rather dubious mud, cleaning out the chicken crossbreed's pen. Rolf waved back, seeming unsurprised to see him holding hands with a Death Eater's son.

The inside of the house was just as insane as the outer, pictures of the family scattered among magazine clippings on the wall. They headed upstairs, Scorpius still hanging on tightly to Lysander. Lorcan had vanished the second they returned home, and Luna was on a weekend expedition. Scorpius was given a quick tour of the house, finally reaching the attic.  
"And this is mine and Lorcan's room!" Lysander announced, waving his arms. It was shockingly normal, blue walls and wooden floor, fairly tidy. He just had time to notice this before the door was shut and he was pushed onto one of the beds. Lysander lay on top of him, kissing him hard.

Things were just getting heated when the door opened, and Lorcan walked in.  
"Have you seen my... EWW! On my bed? No!" He turned and slammed the door hard. The two boys looked at each other, and burst out laughing.


	4. Never

Title: Never

Narcissa was elegant, beautiful and five miles out of her league. Not only was she the most admired girl in school, she was a Black. And she was definitely not like Sirius.

Marlene watched her whenever she was in sight. Five years younger, short and stocky, with uncontrollable blonde hair – she wished she were more like Narcissa.

By the time Marlene was sixteen the older girl had graduated and married Lucius Malfoy. She herself had never even had someone interested in her, let alone a kiss.

At night, Narcissa crept into her dreams. Somewhere along the line it changed from her wanting to _be_ Narcissa to just wanting Narcissa.

It could never be.


	5. Magnificent

Title: Magnificent

Students lay on the smooth green lawns, relaxing in the aftermath of exam week. A few dipped their feet into the Black Lake and laughed at the giant squid's splashing.

Large wooden doors stood open, framing the grand Entrance Hall with its sweeping marble staircase. Another set of doors to the right showed a cavernous space, the enchanted ceiling displaying a perfectly blue sky.

Dungeons squatted under the lake, green light leaking in. In contrast, light airy towers soared among the clouds. Warm kitchens sat somewhere between the two, welcoming and filled with house elves.

Four common rooms for four houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The entire castle was empty, all it's magnificence deserted for the sun.


	6. Perfect

Title: Perfect

Bill smiled down at his wife. She looked even more exhausted than he felt, but they both silently agreed it was worth it.

Fleur held out the bundle of white cloth, smiling back. He cradled his new born child in his arms, rocking gently. Blue eyes flickered open and stared up at him. He was the most beautiful baby Bill had ever seen.

Three years later, Louis Weasley ran around the living room, chasing Dominique and being watched by Victoire. Bill looked on, amused, with one arm around Fleur's shoulders. This was where he belonged, with the people he loved.

His family was perfect.


	7. Drunken

Title: Drunken

Seamus didn't have any particular hatred for Valentines Day. He hadn't yet had a date for it, despite his frequent flings and one night stands.

He knew, of course, that many single people found February the fourteenth depressing and lonely. A bitter reminder of their unrequited love. These people marked the occasion by being miserable and crying, or drowning their sorrows in a bottle.

On the other side of the fence, happy couples bought each other cards and chocolate. Candlelit dinners were the common cliché here.

Somewhere in the middle were the couples that forgot about it, occasionally ending in one screaming at the other and violent, unexpected breakups.

Then there was Seamus himself. In twenty four years he hadn't found anything to make this day different from any other. However, it was the perfect excuse to get completely and utterly drunk.


	8. Duckling

Title: Duckling

She was _that_ Weasley, the stunningly beautiful girl with the bright blonde hair and the distant blue eyes. But she wasn't popular like Victoire, nor a charming troublemaker like Louis.

Everyone kept their distance, once they'd learned that she didn't talk. When she looked in the mirror (which she did frequently), an ugly duckling stared back. Too many imperfections, like the stupid tangle of hair that she spent hours brushing, and the oddly shaped features.

Most people thought her to be obsessed with her looks, rising earlier than anyone else to try and cover up the flaws that only she could see.

Even her own family stayed away from Dominique.


	9. Please

Title: Please

Spells shot everywhere, bright lights and rushes of wind. They were lethal – half of them dangerous enough to be illegal. Dark curses, protective charms, jinxes and hexes. They exploded against stone, glass and sometimes made contact with flesh. Screams and shouts filled the air, cutting through the haze of smoke to reach the ears of a terrified boy. He crouched in the shadows, flinching and whimpering as a spell grazed his head.

The crunching sound of bone was sickening, the cries of the injured were skull splitting.

No matter what they said, Draco was little more than a child. And right now, he was a child who desperately wanted his mother.

"Please." He whispered.


	10. Waiting

Title: Waiting

Rattling breath drawn in, and out. Their minds spread, brushing the edges of humans and other dementors.

The humans were miserable, all happiness lost. The dementors were restless, with nothing left to feed on. Every dreg of happiness had been sucked from this place. Azkaban was a fortress of despair.

Something stirred at the edge of the island. New prey, beautiful hope and positivity. Within minutes one hundred dementors had descended on the cell, pulling and tugging at the good parts of their soul.

They fought viciously for just one strand of feeling, for a minute taste. But the biggest prize came when one or two dementors were given an entire soul. That was what they spent their existence waiting for.


End file.
